


Burned Wood

by blooodymoon



Category: DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Flash Rogues, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2663930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blooodymoon/pseuds/blooodymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magic AU where they still are thiefs and have a lot of problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burned Wood

**Author's Note:**

> **[Prompt of the Week](http://on-your-write.tumblr.com/post/102294574070/prompt-of-the-week/) \- [On your write](http://www.on-your-write.tumblr.com):**  
>  Person A and Person B belong to two different kinds of mythological creatures. When they meet each other, they clash at first.  
>  **Notes:** Len is part huskey (Madeen: he has ears and tail), Mick is a forest nymph who is still a pyromanic.  
>  And I have so many stupid ideas for this stupid AU (like cloud fairy Mark), I will continue to write for it.

The first time Len meets Mick, is in a strip club and they end up arguing over who had been the best act. They both throw their punches as security wants to escort them out. He insists that the second girls act still was a lot better which gets him a laugh and a name from the stranger. Mick Rory. It wasn’t a strange name, but clearly humanized for the Mystical Creature he couldn’t place. The guy was pale with black streaks on the patches of skin you could see. He would have asked, if the guy wouldn’t have run off and he doesn’t want to scream it after him, might get him unnecessarily punched. It’s a sensitive topic for some, even if he never could understand it, he was a Huskey-Madeen and everybody could see it. Len expects them to never meet again, but faith apparently has other plans.  
He is new to the Gem Cities, but he soon learns that Keystone city is the magical counterpart to central, a relic of old time, where mystical creatures and humans had been separated by the government. Of course, nowadays you could go wherever you pleased, officially, but practically both sides still liked the river that separated them. Ironically while the decent cities “tolerated and respected” each other, the real people who spoke and worked with people from the other riverside were the crocks and black market dealers. But at first, you had to get contacts. Leonard was long enough in the business to now that just stealing stuff would get you nothing if you hadn’t the right contacts to sell it to. And apparently the best contact you could make at “Tricksters” was the Manager, a Jesse James, not a Mage but also not Magical Creature, only able to tinker with Magical Objects, Len wondered how he managed to survive in this kind of neighborhood in a magical city. But apparently he was the guy you had to go to, so that was what he did. He didn’t suspected to see Mick leaving the shop, he was about to enter. Okay, the strip club hadn’t been in the best area of town, but he hadn’t suspected that the other guy also had his fingers in Criminal activity. He had to smile, he should have known from the right hook.  
His counted his conversation with the “Trickster” as a win, he didn’t punched the guy, no matter how fucking annoying he had gotten. In the end after he had gotten all the important information - for now - he asked about Mick, what his deal was and Len got an answer he hadn’t expected. Mick Rory was a forest nymph (he actually had laughed out loud at that part of the conversation, because “You kidding, they’re normally like green and don’t leave their home or area or whatever.”) but one with a pyromaniac problem, with had lead him to burn down his forest with the help of fire fairies. At that part Len had almost chocked, because he did know enough about nymphs to know that their nature area was like their parents and burning them down, wasn’t quite the thing you expect from a nymph . But after he had known it made sense: Mick didn’t look like a nymph because he looked like burned wood and earth. In the end he went to the strip club, half hoping to see the other man there.  
He meets Mick again at the fourth job he pulled in the Gem Cities. Trickster had said that he had to work with somebody with good relations to fire fairy’s together to pull the heist. He replied that the guy wasn’t the boss of him and he could pull that job just as well alone. But he changed his mind after a bit of research on that particular job and he saw the advantages of a partner. Len grinned to himself when his partner turned out to be Mick and had promised that he would buy him a beer if their heist turned out to be successful. They argued with each other, almost punched each other but they worked perfectly together and the job - stealing a magical object from a private house – couldn’t have been easier. Len had bought the promised beer and after a lot more arguing and laughing together they had fallen together into a bed, were he had one of the best sex he had in his live, riding Mick and giving him as much heat as he could manage, even if he had to take an ice bath to cool down later.


End file.
